


Traditions

by nhasablog



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: Jim spends the last few minutes of his birthday with Spock, who suddenly takes it upon himself to find out if they missed out on any birthday traditions during the celebration.





	Traditions

A year ago Jim never would’ve thought he’d spend the last few minutes of his birthday with only Spock, but that was the direction his life had suddenly taken, and he wasn’t complaining.

They’d dimmed the lights to give an illusion of a sunset of some sorts, something Bones would’ve teased him to death about due to the romantic association, but Jim had genuinely discovered that it was the best way to get your body to start calming down after a hectic day. Most of that day had been reserved to celebrating his birthday, but even that got stressful due to just how many people were on the Enterprise.

Spock had noted his mood, how he’d been sneaking away to catch his breath for a moment before returning to the beautiful chaos that his crewmates had planned for him, and had taken him aside to ask if he was ready to go to bed.

“But it’s barely midnight!” Bones had protested, too drunk to notice Jim being overwhelmed himself. “You’ve barely had anything to drink.”

Jim didn’t know how to tell him that he was used to the lonesome drinking. A semi empty bar with sticky counters, a dark hotel room, his quarters with only Bones as company. Jim didn’t drink much around others. He was too scared of what that could lead to.

“I’m an old man now, Bones,” he’d said, a tired smile finding his lips. “We can’t all be like you.”

“Did you just subtly call me old?”

“Stay here. Have fun. Eat cake.” Jim had reached out for Spock, his fingertips grazing his arm, barely a touch, but visible to all. “I’m going to bed.”

Scotty, drunk out of his mind, had snorted out a laugh and said, “Right. Bed.”

It had taken the entire walk to his room for Jim to stop blushing, but Spock had been kind enough to not mention it. “Thanks for saving me,” he said later as they were sitting on the couch, not yet tired enough to attempt sleep. He’d dimmed the lights a couple of minutes prior.

“It is no problem,” Spock said, and Jim caught him hesitating, albeit for only a second. “I must confess that it was not purely for your sake that I suggested we retire.”

Jim grinned. “Is that so?”

“You are surely aware Vulcans do not engage in gatherings of the same nature as humans and a lot of other species.”

“You just wanted me to yourself. Admit it.”

Spock mouth twitched. “I thought perhaps that was apparent enough.”

“Aw, you like me.”

“We have been doing the equivalent of ‘dating’ for months,” Spock deadpanned, and Jim burst into laughter.

“I know, I know. Come here.”

Spock scooted closer to him, and for a moment they just sat there, hip to hip, arm to arm, with Jim leaning his head against Spock’s shoulder contently.

“Did we manage to fulfill all the usual traditions?” Spock suddenly asked.

“Mmm. For my birthday?”

“Precisely.”

“I think so. You had cake, forced me to listen to you sing to me, had booze, games in case someone wanted to play. Music. I can’t really think of anything else.”

But Spock already had his pad out, fingers tapping so quickly Jim started thinking that one drink he’d had was maybe starting to get to him after all. He shut his eyes for a second, opening them to Spock reading a page of  _something_.

Jim poked his arm. “What are you doing?”

“I am merely reading about birthday traditions. Are you aware that we missed out on at least ten?”

“Those aren’t birthday traditions. Those are traditions certain people do for certain people’s birthdays. Like, I’ve never-” He leaned in, eyes squinting. “Well, no one’s ever brought me breakfast in bed for my birthday. Or organized a treasure hunt. Wait, Spock, these are mostly for kids.”

Spock didn’t reply, only kept reading.

“I know I said I was having an age related crisis earlier, but I really don’t need to be treated like a child.”

Spock kept reading.

“Honey?”

“I have found an interesting one that I believe we should attempt.”

“Hoo boy. And here I thought I’d end the day with no casualties.”

When Spock turned to him Jim could’ve sworn something mischievous glittered in his eyes, for at least a second. Jim was intrigued.

“Okay, I give. What is it?”

“Birthday tickles, according to the website.”

Jim narrowed his eyes. “Wait a minute, this is just an elaborate plot for you to tickle me for a reason.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“Spock, wait- ah!”

Another thing Jim wouldn’t have believed would happen a year ago: Spock and him participating in tickle fights. Jim was mostly the victim, but he’d gotten a few giggles out of his fellow partner before. Spock had of course known about his sensitivity for years due to Bones’ lack of timidness when it came to poking him. But to Jim it had been new, when’d run his fingers down Spock’s ribs and realized a thing or two.

Now it was a common thing, mostly practiced in a bed, but Jim reckoned Spock took this apparent birthday tradition seriously enough to reach out to flutter his fingers over his neck in the living room.

Jim almost wished it wasn’t so easy to succumb to this. Wished that Spock hadn’t realized how he didn’t mind this. But his reluctance disappeared almost the moment he started laughing, and rather than scrambling away he tried his hardest to stay put. To let Spock tickle him for his birthday, which had been over for twenty minutes at this point.

“Am I doing this correctly?” Spock asked, and Jim caught a glimpse of a rare smile that nearly made his heart stop from how stunning it was.

“Aha! Yehes, I do believe you ahare.”

For someone who hadn’t tickled, well, anyone before Jim had come into the picture, Spock was very good at this. He curled his fingers just right, didn’t dig too harshly, used just enough pressure to emit the bubbliest of laughter. Jim suspected it had something to do with touch being such an important part of the Vulcan culture. Of course Spock had done enough research to not do anything wrong.

Or maybe Jim was biased enough to be impressed by anything he did. He wasn’t excluding that option.

He raised his left knee, keeping it between him and Spock as if it would help. He ducked automatically to give his neck some relief, but Spock wasn’t giving up and managed to sneak past his leg to scribble at the sides of his belly, one of Jim’s worst spots. His laughter rose in pitch quite immediately.

“Okay, okay!” he cried, falling to the side, which was frankly a bad idea since it gave Spock access to, well, everything. “I’m too old for thihihis!”

“From the research I have done,” Spock was saying over his laughter. “One is never too old for tickling.”

God, it tickled  _so much_. Quick pokes all over his upper body, just fast enough for him to not be able to stop them. The unexpected collision sending ticklish shocks through his nerves. Making him giggle like a fool. Once upon a time he might’ve been embarrassed over Spock seeing this. Now it was so normal that he barely thought about how silly it all was.

“My birthday is over!” he exclaimed. “You don’t have to dohoho this!”

Spock’s fingers stilled. “You are correct.”

“Thank god-”

“I suggest we take this to the bed as is our usual tradition then.”

Jim wasn’t about to protest.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com).


End file.
